Online
by Srta. Silencio
Summary: One Shot ITA SAKU Ella es la mejor amiga de su hermanito Sasuke, pero eso no le impide tener ciertos coqueteos con la dulce e inocente Sakura. La historia contiene: -Lenguaje vulgar/Obsceno -Sexo explicito -Pedofilia/Estupro


Online- ItaSaku

Llego corriendo del cole y subo las escaleras hasta mi habitación, cierro la puerta de un solo portazo y me lanzo a la cama, saco el movil de mi mochila y me coloco mis audífonos, antes de encender todo el volumen escucho a mi madre gritarme, solo le respondo que tengo demasiada tarea que no me moleste, la música electrónica suena taladrando mis oídos. Abro el chat y veo "online"una sonrisa se apodera de mi rostro, me acomodo en mi cama y quito mis zapatos, veo el "escribiendo" y tiro mi mochila de la cama.

:Ya en casa?

Escribo apresuradamente

:Voy llegando, esta vez se me hizo tarde y apenas llego… tu hermano es un idiota!

:Eso ya lo sé jajaja… al no fijarse en una chica tan linda como tu me lo confirmo…

:En verdad crees que soy linda?

:No lo creo… estoy seguro. Siempre estas hermosa. Qué traes puesto ahora?

:El horroroso uniforme del colegio!

:No creo que sea feo, nada en ti se ve mal… te debes ver hermosa, quieres enviarme una foto?

Abro mi cámara y tomo una serie de fotos, reviso en cual me miro mejor, vuelvo a tomar mas, pero esta vez desabrocho un poco mi camisa donde dejo ver un poco mi sostén y subo un poco mi falda , apenas tapa mi ropa interior, esa foto es perfecta, oprimo el botón de enviar.

:Te ves hermosa… estas en tu habitación sola?

:Sí, mi mama debe estar ocupada en la cocina como siempre.

:Desearía tanto estar contigo ahora mismo.

:A mi también, repetir lo que hicimos en el cuarto de Sasuke

:Como olvidarlo… Se lo has contado a alguien?

:A nadie, te lo prometí.

:Muy bien princesa, recuerda que si alguien se entera no podremos repetir lo que hicimos y menos hablar.

:No Itachi te juro que no se lo dire a nadie.

:Eso espero hermosa, no quisiera dejar de verte… tienes tus audífonos?

:Si…

Puedo ver cómo la pantalla cambia, el chat se cierra y se abre la ventana de videollamada entrante. Itachi es el chico más guapo que eh conocido, durante toda la secundaria estuve enamorada de su hermano, pero Sasuke nunca se intereso en mí, cuando conocí a su hermano no tuve ojos para nadie, un guapo universitario se había fijado en mí! Enseguida di aceptar la llamada.

—Que hermosa te ves tendida en tu cama hermosa… —no puedo responder, solo siento el rubor inundar mis mejillas, Itachi esta en su habitación recostado en su cama, se ve tan guapo— Me encanta tu piel, es tan tersa, me encantaría estar ahí y poder tocarte princesa. Por que no abres un poco mas tu camisa… —titubeo un poco y abro un poco mas mi camisa sin desabrocharla— Abrela un poco mas hermosa, no seas tímida, —Itachi me sonríe— Cierra tus ojos hermosa y solo escucha mi voz, —cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar por su voz— Abre tu camisa para mi, —desabrocho mi camisa, botón a botón hasta dejarla completamente abierta y mi sostén expuesto. — Muy bien princesa, te ves hermosa, acaricia tus senos, hazlo e imagina que soy yo quien lo hace… hazlo hermosa, —mi mano sube hasta mis pechos y comienzo a masajearlos, mi respiración se agita— Ahora baja el cierre de tu faldita y bájala, pero hazlo lento, no dejes de acariciarte. —bajo mi falda mientras acaricio mi cuerpo, Mi móvil sigue enfocándome en cada detalle, escucho que la respiración de Itachi también se entrecorta.— Mete tu manita en tu ropa interior amor… —me ve dudar— despacio confía en mi, solo introduce tu manita, frotada suave y despacio. —respiro mas entrecortado.— Se siente bien verdad? —suspiro— frota mas suave, sientes húmedo?

—Aja

—Te gusta?

—Aja

—Introduce tu dedito… como lo hice yo el otro día… —Meto uno de mis dedos y gimó de placer— Te ves hermosa! Me encantas, mete mas tu dedito, —vuelvo a gemir, pero trato de reprimirlo, no quiero que mi madre me escuche.—No princesa no te reprimas, quiero escucharte.

—Pero mi mama… me puede escuchar.

—Estas en tu habitación no? Enciende el televisor… —Me levanto de la cama y lo enciendo rápido, antes de acostarme Itachi me pide algo mas. —Quitate la ropa

—Pero ya me la quite Itachi…

—Toda… anda hermosa quiero verte.

Coloco el teléfono en mi mesita de noche apuntando hacia mí, me quito el sostén y luego las bragas. Itachi me mira fijamente, quiero cubrirme pero temo que piense que soy una niña, un chico universitario no suele salir con una chica de primer año de preparatoria y no planeo arruinarlo.

—Coloca el teléfono en algún sitio donde no tengas que sujetarlo será mas cómodo bonita.

Busco mi selfie stick y lo atoro en el respaldo de la cama, me recuesto y me vuelvo a colocar los audífonos, puedo ver sus ojos fijos en mi cuerpo desnudo tendido en la cama.

—Eres increíble Saku, eres hermosa, desearía tenerte en mis manos justo ahora… vuelve a poner tu manita entre tus piernas… cierra los ojos hermosa —Hago lo que me pide. — abre tus piernas así podré ver bien y decirte que hacer, confía en mi… — Itachi es tan lindo, su voz me encanta, ese tono grave y sexy, no puedo evitar hacer lo que me pide, sus palabras son ordenes para mi, su voz me excita mas de lo que ya estoy. Abro mis piernas y escucho como gime un poco.— Con tu otra manita acaricia tus senos, son tan hermosos Saku, desearía tenerlos en mi boca saborearlos, lamerlos…

Jadeo mientras froto mi vagina, mi mano estruja mi seno, lo escucho jadear y abro los ojos, lo veo recostado en su cama con su miembro erecto entre su mano, se esta dando placer, su mirada oscura se encuentra con la mía.

—Te gusta lo que ves?… —no respondo, solo lo miro sin dejar de tocarme— Me gusta ver como te tocas, aunque quisiera ser yo quien lo hiciera… —Miro su largo y duro miembro entre su mano, mis ojos suben y bajan al compas de su mano, su duro miembro erguido me hipnotiza, relamo mis labios, Itachi sonríe. —Introduce tus deditos hermosa…

Lo hago sin titubear, siento como me penetro, cierro los ojos e introduzco mas profundo, siento mas calor, mis pezones se ponen firmes, los retuerzo suavemente entre mis dedos y gimó, comienzo a jugar con mi mano en un ritmo de entrada y salida de mi vagina, mas y mas rápido, Itachi gime, abro los ojos y lo veo con la cabeza recargada de su respaldo y los ojos cerrados, bombeando su miembro duro, mas y mas rápido, su mano me guía y muevo mi mano a su mismo ritmo, lo escucho gemir, y me doy mas placer, su respiración se agita mas, la mía por igual, escucho sus jadeos y él los míos, me siento invadida por un calor y me retuerzo sin dejar de adentrar mis dedos en mí, Itachi se tensa y sale un sonido gutural de su garganta y veo como se viene en su mano, respira aceleradamente, mi pecho sube y baja al igual que el de él, me sonríe cansado, saco mi mano de mi entrepierna escurriendo de mis fluidos en señal que me eh venido.

—Eres una buena chica Saku…. Ahhh… acerca más la cámara quiero verte mejor… —desmonte el móvil de la base y lo acerque a mí. —Buena niña…

—Deseo repetirlo Itachi… pero quiero que tu lo hagas… como la otra vez…

—Saku cariño… en casa nos pueden ver y la ultima vez tuve que explicar lo que hicimos en el cuarto de Sasuke, aun no se si mi padre me creyó del todo la historia de que mate un ratón en su cama…jajaja

—Pero quiero estar contigo…

—Lo se hermosa yo también…

Conversamos un poco mas y cuelga debe ir a la universidad, me quedo desnuda tendida en la cama, recordando sus palabras, sus susurros, las caricias y de nueva cuenta comienzo a darme placer, mi móvil vibra y reviso…

:Esta noche espero repetir lo que hicimos…

Amo a Itachi, es maravilloso! No podemos vernos soy menor de edad y tener sexo es complicado debemos cuidar que nadie se entere, mas siendo la amiga de su hermanito, pero eso no me importa tenemos una relación oculta y aunque desearía poder tener relaciones con él, debo confesar que esto del Sexting me gusta y mucho…


End file.
